


Необыкновенный лот-кот

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Палпатин тайно проникает в апартаменты Хего.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 2





	Необыкновенный лот-кот

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Необыкновенный лот-кот  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 723 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Палпатин тайно проникает в апартаменты Хего.  
>  **Примечание:** Вдохновлено [артом](https://twitter.com/sayyestopapug/status/1318945166951055367?s=19)  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Необыкновенный лот-кот"

Вообще Палпатина не должно было быть здесь, на Корусанте. Дамаск знал из сообщения Пестажа, что они отправились на одну из планет сектора Чоммель, — в голонете даже была запись встречи сенатора с жителями одного из городов на Кирлинге. Однако каким-то неведомым образом Палпатин сейчас лежал в апартаментах Дамаска в «Шпилях Кальдани».   
Надо было отдать ученику должное — ему удалось скрыть свое присутствие и застать Плэгаса врасплох. 

— Разве ты не должен быть на Кирлинге? — не показывая удивления, поинтересовался Дамаск.

— Я был там, — Палпатин сел на кровати и убрал волосы за спину, однако сползший с плеча халат поправлять не спешил. — Вы не рады меня видеть, магистр? 

— Я не ждал гостей.

— Но я не просто гость, — Палпатин поджал губы, а его глаза сверкнули золотом. — Между прочим, мне пришлось постараться, чтобы оказаться здесь. 

— Я был бы разочарован, если бы тебя поймали, — Дамаск, не удостоив Палпатина даже коротким взглядом, вставил инфокарту в компьютер и принялся вчитываться в данные, появившиеся на голоэкранах. — Так зачем ты прокрался ко мне?

— Хотел доставить вам удовольствие.

— В таком случае тебе придется постараться.

— Не сомневайтесь во мне, магистр, — прошипел Палпатин, сдвигая халат и со второго плеча.

«Я заставлю вас обратить на меня внимание».

Палпатин грациозно соскользнул с кровати, и шелковая накидка, не удерживаемая более ничем, шлейфом легла за ним, словно была морской пеной, из которой он вышел.  
Палпатин босыми ступнями ступил на голый пол, и в то же мгновение тихо зазвенели браслеты на его ногах. Не сводя взгляда с Дамаска, словно подчиняясь ритму мелодии, слышной ему одному, Палпатин начал двигаться.   
Его движения были плавными, почти ленивыми и полными изящества. Каждый шаг сопровождался тихим звоном браслетов.

«Посмотри на меня».

Палпатин прогнулся в пояснице, плавно опускаясь, пока не скользнул тыльной стороной ладони по полу и следом за тем резко не поднялся, возвращая зрительный контакт.   
Хего на мгновение перевел взгляд на Палпатина, но быстро вернулся к изучению графиков на мониторах.  
Внутри Палпатина разгоралась буря. Его движения стали резче, точнее, будто бы он сам стал пламенем. Опасным, непредсказуемым. Повинующимся одному ему понятному ритму.

Не прекращая танца, не думая о том, что он собрался делать, Палпатин легко поднялся на стол и уперся мыском ноги в плечо Дамаска, используя его как опору, чтобы вновь прогнуться в спине, подняться, наклоняясь так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и, едва коснувшись кончиками пальцев его лица, отстраниться. Стремительно развернувшись, Палпатин неспешно опустился на колени и практически лег спиной на стол. 

Дамаск неотрывно следил за ним, изучал взглядом, словно произведение искусства. Он обратил внимание и на браслеты, змеящиеся по рукам, которые, казалось, действительно шевелились, подчиняясь движениям Палпатина; на ожерелье, больше похожее на ошейник; и на шаровары из полупрозрачной материи с разрезами, не скрывающими ноги, и широким поясом, усеянным мерцающими камнями. Единственным, что хоть как-то скрывало наготу Палпатина и тем больше привлекало взгляд.

«Вам нравится, магистр?» — раздался бархатный голос в голове Дамаска, и одновременно с вопросом Палпатин вскинул бедра. Ответ он знал и так.  
Используя одну руку как опору, вторую он поднял и опустил, после чего ребром ладони провел от бедер по груди до приоткрытых губ и буквально на мгновение погрузил указательный палец в рот, скосив мутный взгляд на Дамаска, а вытащив палец, положил ладонь на собственную шею. Протянув вверх вторую руку, Палпатин резко подтянул ее к груди и окончательно лег на стол, в процессе разведя колени чуть шире.

Палпатин легко вытянул ноги, но даже не попытался подняться, будто предлагая себя такого — разгоряченного, тяжело дышащего, распростертого на рабочем столе Дамаска. Любое другое существо на его месте, скорее всего, было бы давно мертво.

— Хе-го, — отрывисто прошептал он и закусил губу. Угадывать настроение и желания учителя было не просто, но не невозможно.

— У тебя получилось доставить мне удовольствие, — муун поднялся из-за стола, — теперь я доставлю его тебе.

***

Уютно устроившись на Дамаске, Палпатин крепко спал, и Хего вовсе не собирался его будить, хотя и понимал, что это желание иррационально. Тем более когда до совещания директората оставались даже не часы — минуты. Но пошевелиться сейчас — значило потревожить сон утомленного ученика.

Но проигнорировать настойчиво пищащий комлинк Дамаск не мог, хотя и предпочел притянуть его при помощи Силы. 

— Хего, где тебя носит?! — раздался рассерженный голос Ларша из коммуникатора. — Весь директорат уже прибыл!  
Разбуженный звуком, Палпатин промурлыкал что-то неразборчивое и, потеревшись об Хего, устроил голову у него на груди.

— Начинай совещание без меня, Ларш, — спокойно ответил Хего, — меня придавил лот-кот.

— Какой, к хренам, лот-кот, Хего?!

Палпатин тихо замурчал и нежно укусил Дамаска.

— Необыкновенный, — ответил Дамаск. — Пришлите протокол, когда закончите. — И прежде, чем Ларш успел ответить, отключил комлинк.


End file.
